Enfants de la nuit
by Kilimiria
Summary: Catwoman s'apprête à voler une statuette antique mais Batman vient l'arrêter. Et s'il y avais plus que cela entre eux ? Batman x Catwoman, OS


**Disclaimer : Les personnages et les lieux de ce court OS appartiennent à DC Comics. Je ne touche rien en l'écrivant, si ce n'est vos commentaires.**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Batman x Catwoman**

**Enfants de la nuit**

_Doucement. Ne pas faire de bruit. Soulever délicatement le bras négligemment posé sur sa taille. Quitter les draps sans un frôlement. Ramasser sa combinaison, son masque et ses lunettes abandonnés sur le sol. S'habiller. Lentement. Sans émettre le moindre son. Oublier la torpeur, le sommeil et l'homme dans le lit qui l'attire comme un aimant. Un amant. Ouvrir la fenêtre, l'enjamber et …_

_« Tiens, le chat tenterait-il de me fausser compagnie ? » fit une voix grave et ensommeillée. _

_Ne pas se retourner. Ne pas trouver sa voix diablement sexy. Continuer. Ne pas … Trop tard. Se retourner. Le regarder. Fixer son corps caché par les draps, les muscles tendus du bras sur lequel il s'appuie pour … la contempler ? Soupirer, de lassitude, d'agacement, de tendresse. Retirer ses lunettes, son masque, sa combinaison. Se glisser à nouveau dans le lit, contre lui. Baisser la tête. La relever pour croiser son regard, ce regard. Passion. Désir. Tendresse. Amusement. Sommeil. Sans un mot, deviner ce qu'il pense. Remonter les draps sur son corps nu. Se serrer contre lui. Sentir son étreinte. Contenir les battements désordonnés de son cœur quand elle est près de lui. L'embrasser. Timidement. Longtemps. Et, enfin, dire :_

_« Je déteste les explications dès le matin ». _

_Se rendormir, le visage au creux de son cou. Se laisser bercer par cet incroyable sentiment de bien être. Etre heureuse. _

Je suis née de la nuit. Les ténèbres sont mon domaine. Les étoiles me saluent. La Lune est ma compagne. Je peu presque l'entendre chuchoter un air mélancolique à travers la brise nocturne. Plongée dans le noir, la ville de Gotham est pleine de beauté. Sa face cachée se révèle à mes yeux ébahis. La lumière diffuse des lampadaires troue le crépuscule de taches jaunes qui brillent, impuissantes, s'inclinant devant la toute puissance de l'astre lunaire. La nuit, le monde est vide de sons. Je perçois la lente respiration des habitants endormis. Pauvres ignorants. Combien d'entre vous verront un jour ce que je vois ? Peu, sûrement. Pourtant, vous devriez le faire. Asseyez-vous sur le toit de cet immeuble. Levez le nez pour cueillir les fragrances mystiques qu'apporte le vent. Et vous vous sentirez maîtres du monde.

Gotham s'endort. Tout ceux qui, comme moi, sont nés de la nuit, se lèvent. Les assassins aiguisent leurs lames qui brillent sous la Lune. Les fous hurlent leurs peurs, là-bas, dans l'antique asile d'Arkham. La nuit les effraie autant qu'elle les appelle. Les voleurs préparent leurs coups, tapis dans l'ombre complice. Et le Chevalier Noir enfile son masque de ténèbres. Nous sommes nés de la nuit. Tout en elle nous attire. Venez à moi, les chats errants ! Venez à moi, vous qui miaulez sous les étoiles ! Nous ferons un bout de chemin ensemble, tels une famille. Allons, il est l'heure de partir. Fille obscure aux griffes de félin gracieuse cambrioleuse à l'esprit malin je suis prête. Que l'ombre trace ma route.

Pénétrer dans le musée d'arts primitifs fut un jeu d'enfant. Le toit n'est absolument pas sécurisé. Certes, qui songerait que l'on peu s'introduire par cette minuscule lucarne ? Peu de choses m'arrêtent. Je ne crains ni les murs de pierre, ni les vitres blindées, ni les alarmes et les lasers. Même Batman me laisse toujours filer.

Une fois entrée, il ne me fut pas difficile de trouver ce que j'était venue chercher : en plein milieu de la salle d'apparat, trônant sur un piédestal, la plus vieille statue de Bastet jamais retrouvée semblait narguer le visiteur. Elle n'est protégée que d'une vitre. La pièce n'étant pas de grande valeur marchande, le conservateur n'a probablement pas pris le peine de sécuriser un peu plus le clou de l'exposition. Que fais-je ici, me diriez vous, si ce chat d'argile ne vaut pas mon pesant en or. Je ne suis pas une vulgaire criminelle ! Cette statue a pour moi une valeur symbolique.

Je m'approchais de la vitrine lentement, m'assurant ainsi de l'absence de pièges. Une fois devant elle, je sortis mes griffes rétractables. C'est un petit gadget bien utile, incrusté dans mes gants et dont les pointes sont composées de métal et d'éclats de diamants pour couper toutes sortes de matériaux. L'exposition ouvrira demain, et ce sans la pièce maîtresse, qui sera du plus bel effet dans ma collection d'œuvres d'art. Je pose ma main sur la vitre. Un petit tour vers la droite, un petit tour vers la gauche et le verre se découpe en un cercle régulier. Il ne me resta plus qu'à extraire ma magnifique Bastet de sa prison. Qu'elle est belle, droite et fière, les oreilles dressées. Son air noble démontre la grande dextérité de l'artiste qui l'a façonnée de ses mains agiles.

Ces quelques minutes d'inattention me furent fatales. Car, quand je relevais les yeux, il se tenait devant moi. Enfant de la nuit lui aussi, le Chevalier Noir est ma proie et mon chasseur. Caché derrière un masque de chauve-souris, il joue les justicier à l'heure du crime les rédempteur au milieu des ténèbres. Batman, le nomme-t-on. Ce nom en fait frissonner plus d'un. Moi aussi, je l'avoue. Mais de plaisir, pas de peur. J'aime sentir l'adrénaline monter dans mes veines quand il me poursuit. J'aime le sentir flancher quand je lui joue mon petit numéro de femme fatale. J'aime le sentir près de moi, quand mon cœur bat plus vite. C'est vrai, nous nous croisons souvent. Nous sommes … de vieilles connaissances. Si seulement je connaissais l'homme qui se cache derrière le masque. Nous pourrions bien nous entendre.

Bonsoir, Catwoman, lance-t-il de son habituel ton froid

Bonsoir Batman ! Sa faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vus …

J'arrive trop tôt, à ce que je vois.

Il y a toujours eu une sorte de tension entre nous. Sensuelle. Sexuelle. Il m'attire, me trouble. Lors de nos quelques combats rapprochés, nos corps se cherchent, se frôlent, se touchent. J'aimerai le connaître mieux. Partager un peu plus avec lui que l'ivresse de la nuit. J'y préférerai l'ivresse d'une nuit. Avec lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrête ? Nous arrête ? Les masques et les secrets qu'ils renferment. Nos visages nocturnes derrière lesquels se terrent nos vies de jour. Nos identités secrètes. Barrière franchissable, certes.

Je m'approche de lui, gracieuse, féline. Je me lance un défi. Ce soir, je saurais qui tu es, Batman. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Je passe à l'action. Je fais ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé. D'une main, je l'attire vers moi et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il se fige. Bien, l'effet de surprise est réussi. J'approfondis le baiser. Il se laisse aller. Mes lèvres s'ouvrent à la caresse de sa langue. Je ne dois pas succomber. L'échange se fait plus passionné. D'un coup, rapide, irréfléchi, vif, j'arrache son masque de mes mains qui caressaient son visage. D'une poigne forte, il me repousse, violemment. Je suis toute retournée, embarrassée, embrassée. Mais j'ai le temps, un instant, de croiser son regard. Oh. Bruce Wayne. Le milliardaire le plus célèbre de Gotham se tient devant moi. Il me regarde d'un air furibond, presque dégoûté. Et sa fait mal.

Trop de silence, trop de tension. Il va partir, fuir, je le sais. Mais ce soir, je veux le retenir. Restes près de moi. Peu m'importe ton vrai visage. Seuls compte ces milliers de papillons qui s'agitent dans mon ventre, quand tu es avec moi. Alors je fais ce que je n'aurais jamais cru faire avant. Je retire mon masque d'un coup, avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Je sais que tu es Bruce Wayne, tu sais que je suis Selina Kyle. Nous sommes à égalité, mais la balle est dans ton camp. Je t'en prie, fais le bon choix. Gardes moi près de toi.

Quelques. Interminables. Secondes. Un murmure : « Miss Kyle ? ! » J'ose affronter son regard. Il est … étonné. Oui, miss Kyle, la Selina Kyle à qui vous aviez confié un jour : « J'adore vos livres, on dirait qu'ils ont étés écrits par deux personnes à la fois ! ». Deux moi. Deux moi-même devant toi.

Il a parlé, il ne va pas partir. Pas maintenant. Fini le jeu de la séduction. Je remet mon masque. « Embrasse-moi ». Et il le fait. Et je chavire.

La nuit contemple ses enfants. Elle nous tisse un chemin d'ombre jusqu'au manoir Wayne. Le reste n'est que confusion, désir et passion. Les corps prennent le pouvoir sur l'esprit. Le noir est propice à l'abandon de nos chairs. Je me sens unique, entière. Je ne suis plus qu'une. Selina Kyle et Catwoman n'existent plus. Juste cette femme avec cet homme, dans ce lit. Juste une nuit. Je me sens bien.

_Alfred a coutume de se réveiller assez tôt le matin, pour avoir le temps d'aller en ville acheter le journal et du pain frais. Une fois rentré, il se rend à la cuisine, avale son petit déjeuner et monte au dernier étage réveiller Maître Bruce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut, ce matin-là, dans le lit de la grande suite, Mr Wayne en galante compagnie. Endormi, un sourire paisible sur le visage, le milliardaire serrait contre son cœur une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et au visage fin, qui arborait une expression de profonde béatitude. Une fois l'étonnement passé, Alfred décida que son maître dormirait plus longtemps et referma la porte sans faire de bruit. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles._

Je suis re-née cette nuit. Je me sens emplie par le calme de cette matinée. J'ose à peine ouvrir les yeux. De quoi ai-je peur ? De m'engager, peut-être. De devoir m'expliquer. Pourtant, qu'y a-t-il à justifier dans un élan de désir. Rien d'autre que du désir, n'est-ce pas ?

Sur une petite table, dans un coin de (l'immense) chambre, le couvert a été dressé pour deux personnes, je ne sais par quelle magie. Je me glisse en dehors du lit. La fraîcheur matinale m'assaille et je me sens frissonner. Avisant une robe de chambre en satin noir, je m'en vêtit, non sans m'être admirée dans le miroir. Je suis tentée, un instant, de quitter cet endroit. Mais je l'ai déjà réveillé une fois … Il m'arrêtera une seconde fois, pas de doute. C'est ainsi que je me dirige à pas lents vers la table. Œufs, bacon, salade, tomates, toasts, thé, café, sucres, viennoiseries françaises … cet étalage de nourriture à première vue succulente me met l'eau à la bouche. Je m'assoie et commence doucement à manger, m'appliquant pour n'emmètre aucun son. Le soleil caresse mon visage. Je ferme les yeux et laisse les rayons chauds courir sur ma peau. Il est si rare pour une fille de la nuit d'apprécier l'astre solaire. D'habitude, je le fuis derrière de grosses lunettes noires, de larges chapeaux. Jamais il ne me viendrai à l'idée de me faire bronzer.

Le soleil révèle tout : les défauts, les secrets, les cadavres. La nuit est complice, le jour est trompeur.

Je l'entend s'approcher avant de le voir. Il s'assoit en face de moi. Je me crispe et ose à peine lever les yeux. Nous mangeons en silence. Aucun de nous n'ose prendre la parole. Briser le froid. Briser le silence. Mais il s'avère plus téméraire que je ne le suis : doucement, il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Je suis prise par surprise. Un baiser vaut mieux qu'un long discours. Et ma langue se délie.

Je ne me suis jamais sentie si faible, si vulnérable, face à un homme. J'ai toujours été une femme de tête. Les hommes ne me font pas peur. Je les dompte, je les soumet, je leur ment ouvertement. Jamais, non jamais je ne m'étais livrée ainsi. Je lui parlai de tout : mes peurs, mes joies, mes passions, les hommes qui ont traversé ma vie, ma solitude, l'appel de la nuit. Les autres n'auraient pas pu me comprendre. Mais lui, si. Il sait ce que c'est de vivre avec deux identités, d'avoir peur d'être découvert. Il connaît, comme moi, l'appel des ténèbres, la beauté du Gotham nocturne. Nous sommes pareils, enfants de la nuit, solitaires. Mais aujourd'hui, je peu rêver d'autre chose. Nous nous quittons une heure plus tard. Un lien invisible est né entre nous.

Je sais que je vais le revoir. Cette nuit, dans trois jours ou un mois. Mais je sais que rien n'est fini. L'amour, peut-être, naîtra du désir. Nos cœurs, peut-être, s'accorderont à nos corps. De la tendresse jaillira la passion. De la passion jaillira la tendresse. Et je souris à la Lune. La nuit ne fait que commencer.


End file.
